


you spin my head right round, right round (when you go down)

by Suituuup



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Smut, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suituuup/pseuds/Suituuup
Summary: Chloe has a thing for laundry rooms





	you spin my head right round, right round (when you go down)

**Chloe [10:23 PM]**

_ Meet me in the laundry room. Two minutes. _

Beca's eyes zero on the four words displayed across her phone screen.

She looks up, finding Chloe's piercing blue eyes staring at her from the other side of the room. Chloe smirks at her seductively, lifts her beer bottle to her lips to take a sip, then sets it down and struts away, disappearing among the sea of people.

Beca's mouth gapes wordlessly as her eyes follow helplessly.

(she's kind of helpless when it comes to Chloe.)

She read the words thrice more, just to make sure they aren’t a figment of her imagination.

Nope.

Beca is kind of oblivious when it comes to flirting or catching on innuendos, but judging from the wicked glint in Chloe's eye, she's pretty sure that what Chloe has in mind has _ nothing _to do with laundry.

There's a familiar pull in her stomach at what that entails.

Chloe wants to do stuff with her in the laundry room.

Chloe Beale. Sex. Laundry room.

Jesus fucking Christ.

Beca swallows and downs the rest of her drink in hopes to cool herself down.

It doesn't work.

The only thing it does is soak up some of the nerves seizing her stomach.

She pockets her phone, and the two minutes that follow are quite possibly the longest in her _ life _.

Has she mentioned she's helpless when it comes to Chloe? _ Right_.

It's become a thing over the past month. Beca can't quite remember the semantics but she somehow ended up drunkenly kissing Chloe at a party and they've been fooling around ever since.

They don't really talk about it outside of parties and that seems to be fine with the both of them.

It's casual. It happens when it happens. No strings attached and most importantly, no fucking feelings.

“Wait, where are you going?” Jesse asks, faltering when Beca springs off the couch in the middle of the conversation, conversation that she has lost track of for a while now, perhaps ever since Chloe walked into the party wearing that little black dress.

The sight made Beca's mouth dry up like the fucking Sahara desert.

“I, uh, I forgot to do my laundry,” she says, wincing internally for not coming up with a lie.

Seriously, who the fuck cares about their laundry on a Saturday night, during a party? The _ bathroom_. Why didn't she just say she was going to the bathroom like a normal person?

Damn Chloe and her shenanigans rendering her brain useless.

“Who are you meeting down there?” Stacie asks, smirking into her red solo cup. While Beca thought the lie would fly over clueless Jesse's head, she knows Stacie won't be fooled so easily.

“What?” Beca chuckles nervously, heat blooming in her cheeks. She rubs the back of her neck, eyes fleeting. “No – no one.”

“Oh, honey,” Stacie drawls out in an almost pitiful tone, hand covering her chest as she shakes her head. “Laundry is the universal code word for sex.”

Cynthia-Rose's head bobs up and down in confirmation while Jesse looks utterly confused and Beca doesn't have anything to reply to that. She simply spins on her heels and scampers off, trying to ignore the chorus of _ bow chicka wow wow _ trailing after her. It sort of feels like a walk of shame _ before _the sex has even happened.

She opens the basement door and goes down the stairs, the steps squeaking under the sole of her shoes and without a doubt announcing her presence before she has even rounded the corner.

The music and chatter become muffled when the door slams shut behind her.

“Fancy meeting you here,” Chloe says with a grin the second Beca appears in her line of vision. She's leaning against one of the two washing machine nestled against the far wall, legs crossed as she thumbs through her phone. As Beca approaches, Chloe sets it down on top of the machine, bracing her hands on each side of her.

Beca fights off an eye-roll at Chloe's feigned innocence. “I'm pretty sure Stacie is onto us.” She informs Chloe with a grimace, coming to a stop in front of her. “Is doing the laundry really a universal code word for sex?”

“You're cute,” Chloe says as though that answers Beca's question. She leans in close to Beca's ear, as if to share a secret. Beca's spine snaps straight with a shiver, the abrupt rush her body and mind experience when being so close to Chloe uncontrollable. “I've always wanted to do it in the laundry room.”

Beca wants to ask why, but she clamps her teeth in the inside of her cheek. She's about to hook up with Chloe, the hottest girl at the party by a thousand miles, who is also _ way _ out of her league. She chooses to shut up instead of asking unnecessary questions and ruining the moment.

“Well we should do something about that,” Beca murmurs slyly instead, eyes not so subtly dropping to Chloe's red painted lips. She doesn't know where the awkward Beca scampered off to make room for that sudden spur of confidence, but she isn't about to complain.

“Good answer.” Chloe muses, curling her hands into the lapels of Beca's plaid shirt to tug her closer, her lips ghosting over Beca's. They both draw a sharp inhale, Beca's hands finding purchase on Chloe's hips as she steps closer to crush what little distance there is left between the two of them and presses her mouth to Chloe's in a soft kiss.

Then another, bolder this time. Then she loses count and track of time, lost in the sensations triggered by Chloe's lips on her; that flutter in her stomach, the tingles teasing her limbs and the occasional stutter of her heart.

The bass vibrating in the ceiling from the speakers set up in the corner of the living room fades away, along with the occasional drunken hoots and hollers overhead.

Beca pulls away when the call for oxygen becomes too stubborn, blinking away the haziness in her brain as she draws in a lungful of air into her deprived lungs.

Her gaze dances over Chloe's features, from her parted lips that try to accommodate that desperate need for air, to her blown pupils that translate her dripping desire.

Beca is struck by how gorgeous she looks right in that moment. Breathless, disheveled, _ aroused _.

“What?” Chloe breathes out when Beca remains unblinking a tad too long, blue eyes big and curious. The words surface on Beca's tongue as she's sucked in by those ocean hues that haven't really left her mind ever since she tripped over them that day at the activity's fair.

And maybe Beca should tell Chloe that, how beautiful she thinks she is, but that somehow sounds off limits, given the no string-attached, no feelings thing they've got going on.

Beca is pretty sure she screwed up on the no feelings part of the deal. But she has time to panic about that later.

“Nothing,” she replies shakily, surging forward to press her lips to Chloe's, effectively muffling the compliment about to make the leap past her teeth.

She presses her hips to Chloe's and they share a hot and breathy moan, their noses bumping together as Beca angles her head to the side, her tongue sweeping over the seam of Chloe's lips to tangle with hers.

Her hands leave Chloe's hips to trail up her sides and sink into her copper hair, tugging lightly and drawing another throaty sound from Chloe's mouth. Chloe backs away for a second to hoist herself up on top of the washing machine and hooks her fingers into Beca's belt loops, tugging her to stand between her legs.

“Much better,” Chloe husks out, brushing her grinning lips against Beca's as her legs hook around Beca's waist. Beca's hand flit down to rest on her bare legs, pausing for a beat before resuming their way upwards over smooth, warm skin until they meet behind Chloe's back. She tugs Chloe forward to the edge of the washer, swallowing her squeak of surprise before Chloe pulls away with a grin. “What are you doing?”

“Easier angle,” Beca offers with a wink, not bothering with explaining what she means (it sounds pretty straightforward in her head) and dipping forwards to trail a map of hot, open-mouthed kisses along the edge of Chloe's jaw and down her neck. She pays particular attention to her pulse point, tugging, sucking and biting at the patch of skin until she's sure she's left a mark. Backing away, she admires her handy work with a smirk. “Much better.”

“Bec,” Chloe murmurs, impatience lacing her tone as her hips shift against Beca's. Beca nods and claims her lips with hers once more, one of her hand hiking Chloe's side to rest on her ribs. “Touch me.”

“I am,” Beca counters breathlessly across Chloe's lips. “You're being awfully impatient.”

“You're being awfully slow,” Chloe fires back, nipping at Beca's lip a bit too harshly and soothing the sting with her tongue after Beca hisses. Beca's hand hitches towards her breast, her thumb running over its peak through the thin material of Chloe's dress. Chloe's nipple pebbles under her digit, straining against her bra as she arches into Beca's touch. Beca tweaks it between her thumb and forefinger, rewarded with a guttural moan that sends a spike of lust directly to her core.

“What do you want?” Beca husks out several minutes later, squeezing Chloe's full mound as she pulls away to meet Chloe's blazing gaze. Its intensity makes Beca inhale sharply.

“You know what I want.”

Beca's tongue darts out to lick her lips. Goosebumps rise in her skin over her next request. “Tell me.”

Chloe doesn't hesitate. “I want you to fuck me.”

While Beca expected exactly those words, the air is still knocked out of her lungs and her knees dangerously wobble.

“Goddamn.” Beca croaks out because, again: Chloe Beale. Asking, no, _ demanding _ that Beca fuck her.

It's gotta be the hottest thing she's ever heard.

She captures Chloe's lips with her own, letting go of any apprehension as she kisses Chloe with fervor and untamable desire. Chloe pushes back just as hard, her fingers tangling into Beca's dark tresses. Beca's hand skims back down to rest over her thigh, slowly itching closer to its sought destination.

A moan reverberates against her mouth when she cups Chloe through her panties, and she's momentarily stunned to feel Chloe's arousal through the cotton.

“You're fucking soaked,” Beca notes against Chloe's skin as her knuckles stroke her a few times.

Chloe only hums in reply, as though that's the only thing she can muster with Beca touching her that way. Beca pushes Chloe's underwear to the side and runs her middle finger through her folds, exploring tentatively. The gasp flitting through Chloe's parted lips encourages her back and forth rhythm, Chloe's hips rolling into the contact.

“Bec,” it's whispered against the shell of her ear as Chloe hangs onto her neck. Beca fights off a shudder, attempting to focus on her movements. “Inside.”

She doesn't need to be told twice and sinks inside Chloe's wet heat, a groan leaving her throat at how incredible Chloe feels. Yes, they've fooled around before, but this is the first time they get this far. “Holy shit."

Chloe nods into her neck, her head having dropped to Beca's shoulder. Her lips ghost over Beca's skin in imprecise, sloppy kisses as she tilts her hips forward to get Beca to move. Beca pulls out, only to sink back in the following heartbeat, setting a slow thrusting pace, studying Chloe's reaction.

“God, Beca,” Chloe rasps out, one hand curling around her wrist as though she's afraid Beca might stop. She lifts her head to rest it against Beca's. Beca feels the flutter of her lashes tickling her skin. “Don't stop.”

Beca is sucked into a measureless moment, where all she can focus on are the sounds Chloe makes, sounds produced by the pleasure she brings to Chloe, and that thought is nearly dizzying.

“Becs, I need – ” Chloe cuts herself off to inhale shakily. “More.”

Beca nods, her own breathing labored as she adds another finger. The stretch draws a choked gasp from Chloe, who releases Beca's wrist in favor of gripping her bicep, as if to hold onto something tangible to brace herself for her impending climax.

Beca's lips skim over her neck in light kisses as her fingers curl and swirl, picking up in momentum to bring Chloe closer to her release, but not too fast in order to draw out her pleasure. Her wrist is starting to strain from the position but she doesn't care, especially when Chloe adds a raspy, “Fuck, just like that.” into her ear.

Another wave of heat washes over Beca as Chloe hikes her leg up to press her heel into her back. Beca swallows as she watches Chloe throw her head back and her eyes slip shut. She feels faint from the sight and overwhelmed by the sounds leaving Chloe's mouth that boom against the walls, drowning out the muffled beat from upstairs.

“I'm so close,” Chloe's fingers, the ones currently not digging its nails into Beca's shoulder, grip the edge of the washer as her mouth falls open in what Beca can only define as ecstasy. Without thinking too much about it, her inhibitions lessened by the few beers she's consumed in the last hour, Beca drops to her knees. “What are you – Oh, fuck.”

She pushes Chloe's underwear further to the side, her fingers resuming their rhythm as her lips wrap around Chloe's clit. She snakes her free arm around Chloe's waist so that Chloe doesn't tip backwards as her body arches with each one of Beca's deft thrusts or flick of her tongue over the bundle of nerves.

A final thrust, twist and flick are met with a moan ripping itself from Chloe's throat that makes Beca's heart rattle against her ribs.

Beca's name tumbles from her lips in a strangled cry and time seems to stop.

Chloe bucks against her, tensing for several beats, her inner walls gripping Beca's fingers as her climax hits her.

Beca gently laps between Chloe's legs until the waves rolling over her body subside, Chloe exhaling with a shiver as she falls limp on top of the washing machine. Beca rises to her feet, again blaming her audacity on the alcohol coursing through her veins as she brings her two fingers to her mouth and sucks them clean.

Chloe watches, her eyes considerably darkening over her motions as her chest heaves up and down. Beca releases her digits with a pop, barely having time to smirk before she's tugged forward into a breathtaking kiss.

Sensual, electric, delicious.

The kind of kiss that leaves her mind unable to think for a stretch as it processes how good it feels.

“That was hot.” Chloe murmurs as she lets go of the lapels of Beca's shirt and slides down the washer, tugging her dress down over her legs. “Wanna continue this in my room?”

A anticipatory shiver rolls down Beca's spine. She simply nods because words are still MIA in her brain, and lets Chloe drag her upstairs and do whatever she wants to her.

“Hey Bec,” Chloe stops her at the bottom of the stairs, stealing a kiss from her lips. “When's your next night shift at the campus radio?”

“Uh, tomorrow night,” Beca says, a frown creasing the space between her eyebrows. “Why?”

Yeah, okay, she's _really _ slow.

Chloe winks, her teeth raking over her bottom lip. “I might just pay you a visit.”

Oh, _ Lord_.   



End file.
